


We're Broken People

by PrincessaBitchessa



Series: Princessa's Fic-A-Thon 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: He hated them. They were horrible and callous and mean, always insisting that he was the bane of their existences.Well, fuck them too then.Stiles was not okay. Maybe he should’ve started off with saying that, but it fits here too. He just truly was not okay.They treated him like shit. He was forced to cook, to clean, to work work work. He never had a rest or simply a chance to breathe.





	We're Broken People

**Author's Note:**

> The title is totally based off of a song. Kudos to the first person who gets it!

He hated them. They were horrible and callous and mean, always insisting that he was the bane of their existence.  
  
Well, fuck them too then.  
  
Stiles was not okay. Maybe he should’ve started off with saying that, but it fits here too. He just truly was not okay.  
  
They treated him like shit. He was forced to cook, to clean, to work work work. He never had a rest or simply a chance to breathe.

* * *

  
When Genim was younger, his mom was always happy. When she smiled, it would be genuine and she was never truly angry. All throughout daycare and pre-k, all his mom had in her was sunshine and smiles and rainbows, even through the tough birth of a little girl, then suddenly, she wasn't.  
  
The day was a relatively normal one. Genim was picked up by the bus, spent the day napping and eating and singing, finishing the school day in after-school care.

 

He was playing with the Bennett triplets, who were as close as if they were joined at the hip when a lady in a pair of scrubs with animals came in and began talking the director.

 

Thinking nothing of it, Genim turned back towards the siblings, but their lips had stopped. Instead, they had that focused look on their face that they would often get in advanced math class when the teacher would put a complicated equation on the board.

 

“Genim,” Villy said, “They’re talking about you.”

 

Raising two questioning eyebrows, the boy turned around and faced the two adults, wondering why they were talking about him and also—

 

“How do you know?” It was weird that they knew that Villy knew that. She was further away from the pair than he was, yet she knew they were talking about him? It was odd.

 

Sighing, she looked at her brother and sister, shrugged in a manner that Genim felt he should take offense to, and placed her hand on top of his. “You should listen too.”

 

Genim knew it was impossible, but when she placed her hand on his, all of a sudden, he felt like he could do absolutely anything.

 

The feeling was unimaginable. Genim felt active and full of life like he could do twenty entire sit-ups in one go all without stopping, and it felt _glorious_. He wanted to run laps around the huge room and finally punch Jackson Whittemore back in the face like he did earlier that week, but before he could get up and actually do look for him, he was brought back to the task at hand.

 

Freeze roughly pinched him, making him give a small yelp. “Focus, Gen. Pay attention to their conversation.”

 

Rubbing the skin that his friend had pinched, Genim turned and stared at the women with squinted eyes, only to receive a slap to the back of the head. When he turned his head towards Freeze, he only received a hissed “ _with your ears_ , idiot!” and a glare.

 

Now pouting, Genim turned back to them and closed his eyes, pretending like he could hear the world at once at that moment, and all at once tons of sounds bombarded him. Shaking his head a bit, seemed to get rid of everything and he could hear the two females voices washing over him.

 

“—a shame. Him and those siblings of his all alone? It sure makes me wonder about the world.” The director uttered, which didn’t make sense to Genim. How were him and his brothers and sister all alone? They had their mom and the McCalls and the rest of the Gajos clan. It just didn’t click.

 

“Yeah. Well, their dad is supposed to come for them. Can’t remember the first name, but the last name was Lahey. The rest of the family is all the way in Poland and it would take too long and too many resources to track them, so we just looked at his birth certificate and found him.” The lady with the dog was saying a lot, and all of it sounded strange, but also familiar, especially the name Lahey, but his mom said their dad died a little after he was born. It all made Genim tilt his head to the side, much like a puppy, and open his eyes.

 

There was a lull in the conversation, but one of reflection, as though the women were thinking about what had just been said before Director Julia spoke again. “Well, what about the rest? Is he taking them all in? I mean, are they all his?”

 

The lady with the puppy gave a heavy sigh before she answered. “I didn’t speak to him personally, but I was told that he was taking all of them because they were all his, even though he isn’t on the twins’ certificates and the fact that they look nothing like the elder two.” She shook her head, her long blonde hair loosening from her ponytail. “That’s four kids he’s taking in, and I don’t think he’s ever taken care of a single one before. It would be a huge adjustment for a normal two-parent household to take on one kid in the typical nine months, let along the couple hours of notice he’s been given while probably being used to a bachelor lifestyle. I would rather they let someone who the kids know take them in.”

 

“Oh. That’s tough, but what else could we do? That’s the way life is sometimes,” Director Julia shrugged.

 

“I know. Well, I better go get him so that I can get to the other ones on time. The eldest is being held at the police station while I came here because of the middle school’s half day and the little ones are at the McCalls’.”

 

“Good luck, especially with breaking the news to the kids.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll probably need it.” the woman muttered, heading towards the foursome.

 

Genim immediately turned around and stared at the triplets while his eyes watered. They were without a doubt talking about him, but what happened to his mom to make him and his siblings have to leave? Where exactly were they going?

 

He couldn’t breathe. Things were happening too fast and he didn’t know what was going on. Villy, Freeze, and Lauris were all looking at him and saying things, but it was as though Genim was submerged in clear water, not being able to clearly hear things and feeling as though he was drowning.

 

He wanted to run and hide, but he it was as if he wasn’t strong enough to move his limbs anymore because everything was moving sluggishly and recalcitrant. Genim kept telling his legs to stand and run, but the room was getting darker, his eyelids were getting heavier, and his heart felt like it had a hammer hitting it repeatedly while being held still in a vice.

 

He knew that he was dying, but all he could think about was “Mom…”

**Author's Note:**

> The panic attack is just a descriptor of how mine feel. Also, you'll find out a little more about the woman in the next chapter.


End file.
